Grudge
|wild=If you are a main player and your opponent wins the challenge, his allies get nothing for the win and must take their tokens back to bases. |super=You may take revenge (4 tokens to the Warp) from players who choose not to ally with you even if you lose the challenge (or fail to deal). }} |wild=If you lose as a main player, your opponent's allies get nothing for the win and must take their tokens back to bases. |super=You may take revenge against each player who did not ally with you by forcing them to lose four tokens regardless of who won the challenge. }} |wild=If you are a main player and your opponent wins the encounter, you may force his or her allies to receive nothing for the win, instead returning their ships to their colonies. |super=You may force each player who discards a grudge token to lose 4 ships to the warp, regardless of whether or not you won the encounter. }} Grudge is an alien that punishes those who do not ally with him. If Grudge invites a player and they do not accept, then they will lose ships after the encounter depending on the outcome. Strategy As Grudge Grudge can expect to be allied with more often than other aliens. As such, Grudge should choose when to invite carefully, being cautious to not simply give away colonies or rewards - that said, inviting someone guarantees they will either lose at least one ship or they won't ally on the other side. Inviting allies and then throwing the encounter is often a good idea, as either the allies will lose ships or the non-allies will lose ships. Against Grudge Grudge's power can be difficult to work around. Sometimes it's just best to ally with Grudge if the possibility of losing ships is too worrying, but other times no good play is available. Matchups Zombie and Masochist almost completely ignore Grudge, as does Observer if it allies on the other side (not to mention anyone who allies with Observer when opposing Grudge). Aliens whose ships are the source of their power such as Macron, Amoeba, and Virus will probably be more inclined to go with Grudge. Taking revenge on Vacuum can send quite a few ships to the warp rather quickly, and of course Warpish is happy to see Grudge nearby. Text Notes *Grudge's power has improved significantly between the three editions in which it has appeared. The Eon version could only act if it had a successful encounter, causing invited non-allies to lose four ships each. The Mayfair version added the capability of being able to act if it had an unsuccessful encounter, causing invited non-allies to lose two ships each. The FFG edition reverses the power - Grudge now causes players to lose more ships when it loses, as opposed to when it wins. *In the FFG edition, rather than having to remember which players were invited by Grudge, the game includes 8 grudge tokens to give to players as a memory aid. Category:Alliance-based powers Category:E1 aliens Category:FFG aliens Category:MCE aliens Category:Powers used in Alliance Category:Powers used in Resolution Category:Powers with extra components Category:Ship-destroying powers